


I’m Gay

by justravn



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Almost-rape, M/M, fluff?, thats all you get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justravn/pseuds/justravn
Summary: “I’m gay!”“Hi gay, I’m Pansexual.”





	I’m Gay

**Author's Note:**

> If you don’t like this idea, don’t read!
> 
> (Also on Wattpad with @/justravn

Youngjo woke up, startled by the random sounds around his apartment. He groaned slightly, turning over on his bed to burry his face into his pillows. He heard the muffled sounds of his bedroom door opening, but chose to ignore it.

"Youngjo, wake up." His roommate Seoho said. He heard the younger, but chose to ignore him.

"Youngjo, come on." Youngjo only groaned for the second time and turned around. Seoho had a big smile on his face.

"We have to get ready. You promised me that you would come with me to meet my friend AND his roommate." Youngjo sighed with a nod. Seoho left his room, allowing the elder to freshen up and opted to wait for him in the living room.

Youngjo brushes his teeth and put on a pair of black ripped jeans, and a cream/beige sweater, applying chapstick to his dry lips and running his hand through his hair a couple times to smooth it out. He grabbed his phone, wallet and house key before walking out of his room.

"Ready?" Youngjo only nodded in response again. Both males walked out of their shared apartment and headed to Seoho's car. The younger of the two males started driving, already having warned Youngjo that the drive would take them about twenty minutes or so.

Neither of them talked as the early morning was too much for even Seoho. The four males had set up this meeting date the week before, having decided on spending the entire day together. Seoho and his friend Gunhak haven't seen each other in a couple months. Gunhak having been out of the country for a business trip at his tech firm. He finally messaged Seoho the week prior saying that he was going to be back home and that they should meet up- and bring their roommates with them.

Gunhak's roommate, who Youngjo had learned to be named Keonhee, was apparently and odd human being- as of Seoho's direct words from Gunhak. The elder had snorted when he heard that, causing the both of them to start a long train of laughing at each other.

Seoho was pulling into a drive through to a local drink chain. He ordered both of their regulars, an iced coffee with cream and sugar for himself, and a honey, lemon and ginger tea for Youngjo. Once they got their drinks, it was off on the road again.

They had started talking a little at that point, the morning haze finally fading completely from Seoho and Youngjo slowly coming out of it. Seoho was talking about Gunhak, apparently being nervous to meet his roommate. Youngjo was still slightly too tired to try and get him to calm down, so he let the younger ramble for a while.

As soon as the GPS told them that their stop was right ahead, Seoho parked and turned off his phone, exiting out of the GPS in the process and turning off the ignition of his car.

"You ready?" He asked for the second time that morning. Youngjo hummed at him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but the main question is if YOU are ready." Youngjo raised an eyebrow. The younger only rolled his eyes, mumbling a small 'maybe' as the both got out of the car. Seoho texted Gunhak that they were there just as he knocked on the door.

It opened not long after and Youngjo was instantly frozen. He watched, in slow motion, as Seoho hugged the man standing through the doorway. He of course was yelling about how much he missed Gunhak, but Youngjo had tuned that out. Especially as he just looked at the man, in an awe.

He was tall, very broad and had the fiercest looking eyes. But his smile was a whole nother story. His smiled was big and made his eyes turn into crescents. He heard the man's deep, raspy voice speak back to Seoho. He only started listening when he saw Seoho turn to him. His breath hitching as Gunhak turned to him as well.

"Gunhak, this is Youngjo. Youngjo, this is Gunhak." Seoho introduced, smiling widely, albeit a little confused at the look of pure shock on Youngjo face. Youngjo panicked, his mind jumbling a million different things he could say to the man in front of him. His state of panic, and the confused look Seoho was giving him made his heart beat too fast for his liking. He knew he needed to say something, and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I'm gay." Slapping a hand of his mouth, Youngjo's eyes widened even further than they were before, Gunhak looking taken aback at him. He slapped himself on the inside, and knew Seoho was probably going to talk to him later.

"Hi gay, I'm pansexual." Gunhak replies. Youngjo was immediately torn in thirty million different places. There was no way that this extremely handsome man in front of him had just made a dad joke. I think I'm even more in love, holy shit! Youngjo wanted to scream.

Seoho shook his head and Gunhak let the two of them inside. Youngjo followed close behind Seoho, with red cheeks and a hand still covering his mouth.

"Okay, well Keonhee meet Seoho and Youngjo and Seoho and Youngjo, meet Keonhee." Youngjo managed to make a small 'hi' come out of his mouth, taking his hand away from his mouth in the process. His blushed cheeks on full display. Seoho was never going to let this day go.

"Okay, well." Gunhak started, his gaze moving to the other three males, landing on Youngjo and lingering for a while, "Why don't we all go to lunch. We can get to know each other more." Seoho hummed, Keonhee as well. Youngjo only nodded, training his eyes to the floor.

The small group went out to Seoho's car, him offering to drive them all. They had all agreed on a restaurant down the street, and were now on their way. The car was quiet at first, besides Seoho and Gunhak's small talking every couple seconds or so. Keonhee and Youngjo, who were sat in the back, were completely silent.

After about five more minutes, the car was filled with laughter as Gunhak was telling multiple stories during his trip. All of which are embarrassing for the person they are about- his coworker named Hwanwoong who is kind of stupid from what Gunhak was explaining.

After a couple more minutes, they had made it to the restaurant and were being sat in the back. They continued telling stories and learning more about each other. Youngjo remained a little shocked and just overall confused at Gunhak, as the male was seemingly everything anyone could ask for.

They all ate and talked, spending a couple hours at the restaurant and having a good time. As soon as they decided it was time to leave, they paid their separate fee's and went back into Seoho's car.

He dropped Keonhee and Gunhak off at their apartment, said goodbye and then started driving again, this time back to his and Youngjo's home.

"So-"

"Don't start with me. I'm already embarrassed enough." Youngjo cut him off. Seoho snorted.

"I'm just saying that-"

"Again, don't start with me. I know where you live." Youngjo raised his eyebrows. Seoho just shrugged.

"Alright." He continued driving, Youngjo being greatful that he didn't mention earlier's utter fail.

A couple days later, Seoho walked into Youngjo's room. The elder was laying in his bed, watching a movie on his laptop but decided to actually pay attention to the younger.

"So, Gunhak and Keonhee are throwing a party to celebrate their newly becoming roommates and Gunhak coming back from his business trip. Do you want to come? It's later tonight and it will be a lot of fun." He rambled.

"Sure, I'll go. Is there a theme or anything?" He asked, looking up from his newly paused movie.

"Gunhak said that it is a 'sexy concept' party or whatever. Apparently he wanted to stick to his usual theme for the fun of it." Youngjo nodded, setting his laptop away.

"What time will we leave?"

"Probably in about an hour or so. It starts in an hour and a half but we have to get to their house." Seoho explained.

"Okay, well I'll get in the shower since I need to do that at some time today. I have to find an outfit as well, I guess." Youngjo stated.

"Okay, well I will leave you to it." Seoho said with a hum. He left the room and Youngjo plugged in his phone before going into the bathroom and taking a warm shower.

When he exited, he dried himself off and looked through his closet for something the least bit sexy. After looking for a couple minutes, he found something from one of his old Halloween costumes.

He put together a pair of black skinny jeans with tons of rips running down the front, as well as a pair of fishnets underneath. He put on a dark maroon colored button up, a couple of the top and bottom buttons being open. He also put on a black choker and studded hanging earrings- going all the way up his eat. He put on three low handing silver necklaces and a couple black and silver rings as well. He styled his hair messy and kind of in his face.

He used his knowledge of makeup to make small touch ups to the dark circles around his eyes, adding some highlighter around his lips and nose. He put on dark red lipstick and a pair of black, heeled, combat boots.

Youngjo smiled to himself in the mirror before making sure he had his phone and keys before exiting the bedroom. He waited in the living room for Seoho, who came out in a white button up, a harness around his chest, as well as a pair of black skinny jeans, no rips. He had on a pair of black and white high top converse and his hair was slicked back. He also had a little make up on.

"Wow, you look good." Youngjo commented, standing up from the couch and smiling softly at Seoho. The younger male's eyes widened.

"Damn, you too. But are you ready to go. We are probably going to be a little late but I guess that's fine." Youngjo nodded and Seoho called an Uber, opting out of driving since they were both probably going to drink and it wouldn't have been safe or legal.

They got into the Uber, the driver taking them outside Gunhak and Keonhee's house. They thanked the driver before getting out of the car and making their way up the steps of their house. There was a little sound of music coming from the door, but it didn't seem as if there was a ton of people there. The two males knocked, waiting to see if anyone would answer.

The door opened, revealing the smiling face of Keonhee. His face quickly turned into that of shock as he saw the two of them. Their faces mirroring as they looked back at him.

"Wow, you two look fucking fantastic." He said, his voice loud over the louder hum of the music.

"Same to you!" Youngjo said, walking in as Keonhee stepped aside.

"Food and drinks are in the kitchen. There will be more people than this, but for now this is this." Keonhee said, the two older males nodding and staying together as they walked to get drinks from the kitchen.

More people showed up, and Youngjo was starting to get nervous. He regretted wearing what he did as everyone who wasn't dressed as slutty as him was eyeing him with the most hungry eyes. He was still by Seoho's side, both of them trying to find Gunhak or Keonhee.

Seoho seemed to have spotted Gunhak on the other side of the room, so he linked his arm with Youngjo's and dragged the two of them over.

Youngjo felt a slap to a not so friendly place, but ignored it in favor of not causing a scene. If he told Seoho, the younger would probably flip.

"Gunhak!" Seoho screamed, catching the younger's attention. Youngjo's mouth was instantly dry. Gunhak was wearing a very tight black button up, only one button being buttoned, also wearing a harness. His pants were dress pants, but they had different ties going all the way up his legs.

Seoho unlinked their arms and hugged Gunhak tightly. Youngjo still stood by them, his fingers behind his back as he waited for them to separate. "You look amazing."

"So do you!" Gunhak answered, his deep voice making him easily recognizable.

"Youngjo come here." Seoho said, grabbing one of Youngjo's arms and bring him closer to the both of them.

"Hello." Youngjo gulped, trying to keep his gaze off of Gunhak's open shirt.

"H-hi." Gunhak stuttered, Seoho looking in between the two of them. He smirked.

"I'm going to get another drink. Why don't the two of you talk. I'll be back." He didn't give either of them a chance to answer before he left. Gunhak coughed awkwardly.

"You look really uh- good." Gunhak stated nervously. Youngjo looked up from his feet, smiling softly at the younger.

"Thank you. You do too." He blinked and looked around, searching for Seoho, despite the younger having just left. Youngjo decided to face one of the problems at hand.

"I uh- I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the older day. It was a shock to me as well when I- you know. So, I just wanted to apologize." Youngjo said, meeting Gunhak's eyes for a brief moment, looking away shyly quick after.

"No, I was cute. Don't worry about it." Gunhak smirked the slightest bit. Youngjo only let the corner's of his mouth raise before he started searching for Seoho again.

"I think I'll go get another drink. See you later Gunhak." Youngjo walked away, feeling the younger's eyes following him. He made his way into the kitchen and looked for Seoho, who was no where to be seen. Saw that one coming! Youngjo thought.

He walked back out of the kitchen, the amount of people slowly becoming suffocating as he walked further into the crowed in hopes of finding Seoho or maybe even Keonhee. Just hoping for someone he knew.

Youngjo did end up shivering as he felt breathing going down his neck. "Hey cutie, what's your name?" The man said, Youngjo feeling the strangers body pressed against his back.

He glanced over his shoulder before attempting to move over and out of the man's reach. Said unidentified man only moved closer, grabbing one of Youngjo's arms and swiftly pulling the two of them through the crowds and into a less crowded area in a hallway. He pushed Youngjo up against the wall, finally allowing Youngjo to see his face.

"Let me go." Youngjo said, yanking his arm from the man's grip. He went to walk away, but was pulled back and once again, pushing into the wall. Both of his hands were above his head as the man was suddenly close to his face.

"No can do. You see, I wouldn't want anyone to grab you before I can." Youngjo shivered, fear striking his body as he started to struggle, trying to get himself free.

Now, usually he wasn't weak and could easily defend himself. It happened to be one of those cases where his arms were being held in a spot where if he moved them, he would probably be in a lot of pain.

Suddenly there was a pair of rough, dry lips pressed against his own and he struggled even more. There was a hand running down his side, moving to roughly grab at his ass. He continued to struggle until the man pulled away, both his face and hand, and gave Youngjo a loud smack on the face.

"Stay still." He growled. Youngjo felt tears well up in his eyes and the man shoved his hand down the front of his pants, ripping his fish nets and making him squirm.

"Stop, please- please stop." Youngjo pleaded, begged even. He wished someone would come or at least pay attention to the fact that he was being raped in the hallway. The man only kissed again, forcing his tongue in Youngjo's mouth. Said boy cried out and tried pulling away, but the man's hand was now out of his pants as he pushed Youngjo's hips into the wall, not allowing him to move them out.

"Someone help me. Som-" Youngjo winced as another slap was being brought down on his face. Tears were pouring out of his eyes at this point, he continued to struggle and try to get out of the man's grip. He felt the man grab the choker around his neck and pull on it, making Youngjo's breath pause.

"You asked for this, fucking slut." He growled, roughly biting down and around Youngjo's neck and jawline.

"Please, please stop." He cried, his attempts at struggling becoming weaker and weaker as he slowly felt all hope become lost.

"Shut it, unless you want to be slapped again, slut." Youngjo's cries continued.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!" A deep, familiar voice shouted. The man didn't move, but forced himself onto Youngjo more as he squashed the smaller into the wall. Suddenly, the weight on Youngjo was gone. He slowly sunk to the floor, crying into his hands and making himself a ball. He heard the loud noises of a fight going on, but he was too traumatized to pay attention to that.

"Hey, Hey Youngjo. It's me. Shh, shh. It's alright. Your safe now." He heard Keonhee's quiet, soft voice. A contrast to his usually loud and excited voice. "Can you get up for me? I'll help you but I want to get you out of here." He talked slowly, allowing Youngjo to nod. He frowned a little, in a sympathetic way, before continuing.

"I'm going to grab your hand, okay." He did as he said, Youngjo not reacting but accepting and gripping back weakly. Keonhee gently pulled the older up, pulling him through the people and outside where he found a slightly tipsy Seoho.

"Oh my god, there you are. I've been- Wait Youngjo what happened?" Seoho's slurred speech rang out. Youngjo's head shot up as he quickly made his way to Seoho and hugged him, gripping him like his life depended on it.

"Youngjo, it's okay." Seoho and Keonhee shared a look.

"Where is Gunhak?" Seoho mouthed, Keonhee loving the two of them more to the side of the porch.

"Still inside, beating the ever-loving crap out of the guy who did this." The younger explained, Seoho nodding. He gently carded his fingers through Youngjo's hair, whispering gentle, kind words into his ear to try and get him to calm down.

"I am going to take him back home and let him rest. Text me tomorrow when everyone is gone and we are all more sober." Seoho said, pulling Youngjo away from him, grabbing his phone and calling an Uber.

Keonhee walked to stand beside Seoho, silently asking Youngjo for his hand. The older nodded and Keonhee rubbed small patterns and shapes, letters and number, anything onto the back of his hand, hoping to help him calm down.

"Our Uber will be here in about five minutes." Youngjo nodded and the three males stayed there waiting. Keonhee hoping that whoever did this was not dead by Gunhak. That's just a lot of paperwork that neither of them want to go through.

Eventually Seoho and Youngjo were on their way home. Youngjo being silent and in a slight daze, his initial shock wearing off as he was looking off into space. Seoho gently grabbed his hand, giving it a small squeeze of encouragement.

They got back into their house, both taking showers at the same time, but in separate bathrooms. Seoho knocked on Youngjo's bedroom door when he was out, hearing Youngjo say he could come in.

He had a warm, wet towel with him as well as some ointment to help with swelling. He sat down next to Youngjo and started gently help wipe of the blood on his cut cheekbone, and applying the ointment around his eye socket to help keep the forming black eye under control.

"I promise you, this will not stick with you forever. Try to get some sleep. I will call us both into work tomorrow and we can stay home and do whatever you want to do, sound good?" Youngjo nodded and Seoho smiled sadly. "Good, now try to get some sleep." He carded his hand through the elder's hair for a couple minutes, hoping it would lull him into a peaceful sleep. It ended up working slightly, and Youngjo was in a partial sleep.

Seoho stuck to his statement, seeing as when the two males woke the next morning, neither had to go to work. They stayed home, got take out and watched movies.

When it was around noon, there was a knock on the door. Seoho got up, opening it and seeing both Keonhee and Gunhak. He smiled sadly at them, allowing them to enter.

"We both stayed home. We've been watching movies all day." Keonhee nodded, following Seoho and Gunhak into the living room. Youngjo was sat, his legs crossed under him and peering sleepily at the door.

Both Gunhak and Keonhee were quick to see the bruise on Youngjo’s face but ignored it in favor of sending small smiles his way. He managed a small smile as well, before mumbling a small ‘hello’.

“How do you feel?” Keonhee asked, sitting down on the chair next to the older.

“Okay I guess. How about you two?” He replied, Gunhak squatting down next to him and studying him closely.

“I’m doing fine, but Gunhak has been really quiet all day. I think you two need to talk.” Keonhee said, walking to the door and standing there. Seoho followed him, leaving Youngjo and Gunhak alone.

“Gu-“

“What did he do to you?” Gunhak spoke, immediately cutting Youngjo off. The older looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers a little. Gunhak slowly grabbed his hands, gently rubbing his thumb across the older males knuckles. “Slowly, okay? I just want to know what he did. If you don’t want to talk it’s fine.”

“He kissed me and shoved his tongue into my mouth. He felt me up and shoved his hand down the front of my pants and slapped me; as well as grabbing my choker and pulling on it- hard. I do think that’s it.” Youngjo explained slowly. Tears welled in his eyes and he remembered what happened.

“I’m sorry that happened. I had never seen him before, I think maybe he was a friend of a friend or something. I’m really, really sorry.” Gunhak spoke, still gently rubbing Youngjo’s knuckles with his thumb.

“It’s not your fault. Don’t worry about it anymore. What happened happened and I can’t change that.” Youngjo said, Gunhak nodding hesitantly.

“I won’t worry about it anymore, but I don’t want you to worry anymore- so would you want to get lunch with me tomorrow? If you’re free of course.” Gunhak smiled sheepishly.

“I would love to.”

“HELL YEAH!” Seoho yelled, coming out from the doorway. Youngjo looked at him, his face blank, while Gunhak stood up.

“Yeah, and if you two start dating, how you met will be a very fun story to tell.” Keonhee snorted, Youngjo crossing his arms and turning red. Gunhak laughed, remembering their earlier encounter.

“Shut up!”


End file.
